Frabjous Session 3.1
Kel: Anyway, so, back to where we started last time. The fetch agrees to talk to Fyre if she comes in alone, unlocks the door, and Fyre can hear her backing away. She enters aaaand... Kel: The fetch is inside, holding up a far-too-large pistol at the door a bit shakily. She's dressed in a nice outfit. "... what are you here for?" Fyre: "...I'm here to pick up one thing that is important to me. That's all." Kel: "Pick up something?" The barrel of the gun stays pointed rather squarely at Fyre's chest, but it's wavering a bit--she's either nervous or just not a good shot. Or both. "What is it?" Fyre: "A rosary. My real dad gave it to me." Her hands are out to the side, in the universally recognized expression of 'please to be not shooting me, I wish to talk.' Kel: The fetch hesitates for a moment, almost lowering the gun for a second before steeling herself and raising it again. "I don't have it. I... sold it within a year. ... and I've already called the cops, so I'd get out of here if I were you." Kel: The selling thing, she seems pretty convincing about... but the cops, no. It's a really, really obvious lie, if only because she's so nervous. Fyre: "Where did you sell it?" Little lie, big lie. She's suspicious, but she's putting up her best poker face. Kel: "... an art store. Downtown. If you come up to the bedroom, I can look up its name for you." Fyre: "Okay." Fyre lowers her hands and relaxes. Kel: The fetch gestures Fyre toward the staircase, relaxing a little with the gun, but keeping it pointed in her direction. "You first." Fyre: Fyre is REALLY GODDAMN SUSPICIOUS, but remains calm. And starts up the stairs. Kel: The fetch follows her slowly, being nice enough to not put the gun to her back. She gestures Fyre at an open door at the end of the hall, which does indeed seem to be a bedroom. Fyre: Fyre enters the bedroom, glancing around casually. "Nice place." Just makin polite conversation, yep... Kel: "Yes. It is." ... as Fyre's glancing around, she can still see the fetch reaching quickly for the doorknob, trying to lock the door from the outside without the fairest noticing. Fyre: Fyre turns to face her and look her dead in the eye. "Nice performance at the church, too." She smiles genially. Kel: The fetch saves face, her fingers pulling back from the lock at the last moment to just push the door shut behind her. She forces a smile, not exactly hiding that she isn't really taking it as a compliment. "Thank you." Her tone is a bit dryer now. Fyre: Oblivious smile. She waits expectantly for the fetch to "look up the art store." Kel: She actually does pull a phone book out from under the desk and sits it down on the bed in such a position that she can leaf through it one-handed, keeping one hand on the gun and glancing up to Fyre every now and then. Fyre: "I admit, the thought of using them for their money never crossed my mind." The tone remains in polite conversation land. Kel: The fetch stops leafing through the phone book for a second, looking up at Fyre and gritting her teeth a little. Fyre may have been able to keep her temper under the circumstances, but it was quickly becoming apparent that the fetch couldn't. She takes on a snide tone. "If only you hadn't been too busy proving to yourself that you were better with them by being a thief." Fyre: Fyre smiles. "If I hadn't, you would never have been able to use that fact in your heartfelt speeches, would you?" Kel: The phone book is practically forgotten. "And maybe I could have made more of myself if I didn't have to grovel and simper to make up for your mistakes." Fyre: "Looking at you now, you'd never know that. You use that little fact like a weapon." Fyre motions to the book. "Did you find it?" Kel: "Right. This one." She almost tosses the book across the bed in her slowly waning anger, but points at a shop listing with her free hand. "Go there and find it. That's all I know." Of course, this time, Fyre manages to notice that she really didn't look at the book too long before picking that one out... like any random art shop would do. Fyre: Fyre picks up the book and scrutinizes the number. "Got a pencil and a piece of paper so I can write this down?" Kel: The fetch gestures at the desk next to the door. "On there." Fyre: Fyre looks to the desk, taking the book with her. Kel: There is a pen and a small stationary pad on there. Fyre: She scribbles the name and number. And turns back to the fetch with a smile, holding out the book. "Thank you." When the fetch reaches for the book, she plans to throw it in her face and grab for the gun. Kel: Fyre's able to notice the fetch quickly raising the gun as she bends down to start writing the number--quickly enough to react to it. Fyre: Fyre flings the phonebook at her fetch while trying to close the distance Fyre: Then she tries to grapple the gun away. Kel: Fyre manages to get a hold on the Fetch, who instantly starts struggling to try getting away from her--or at least turn the gun on her. Kel: The fetch takes the opportunity to thrust herself backward--with Fyre grappling at her, she slams the fairest into the wall, knocking the wind out of her but not breaking her hold. Fyre: Fyre tries to use her stompy boots to attack while keeping her grip. Kel: So Fyre totally kicks up the fetch's legs and does two damage to her. The fetch grunts in protest--Fyre may have had it comparatively cushy in Arcadia compared to some changelings, but she's still rather more used to pain than her duplicate. She struggles against Fyre, trying to level the gun at her face and then pulling the trigger. She gets off a shot, but it whizzes past Fyre's head before burying itself in the wall. Fyre: Fyre tries to twist the fetch around, using one leg to sweep her opponent's, twisting one arm behind the fetch's back, and releasing the other (the one NOT with the gun) to get it around her neck. I saw it on COPS once! Would this count as a takedown? Kel: Fyre pretty handily manages to lock up the fetch. She keeps the gun in her hand, but it's locked rigid and not going to be pointing at Fyre any time soon. Fyre: Fyre uses the more or less free hand locked around the fetch's throat to shake the wire free of her wrist, grabbing one end in her teeth to aid in wrapping it around the neck. I have no idea how to roll for this. Kel: Fyre squeezes some more air out of her fetch! Almost immediately, the fetch's struggling settles down a little, being far less threatening to deal with. Fyre: Bitch is being choked, then. Kel: Choke choke choke. At some point, she passes out. Fyre: Fyre keeps the hold, heart still pounding from being shot at. Kel: The fetch just keeps getting more and more still... pretty soon, her pulse, so easy to feel with her fingers practically on the fetch's jugular vein, starts going down. At this point, she's dying and only medical intervention could save her. Fyre: Fyre finishes the job. Fuck, she nearly got shot. Self defense, yo. All the stress she was holding back during the conversation leaking out isn't helping. Kel: So, the fetch dies. It doesn't take very long for her mask to start fading--within minutes, her skin is starting to fade away to reveal a clutter of junk beneath it, all stuff from Fyre's room when she was taken. Kel: So, Fyre doesn't go crazy, and she's soon left alone with a pile of junk. With rosary in the middle, of course. Fyre: Fyre looks a bit baffled at the pile of junk, even though she frankly knew this would happen and that she was killing her. Her mind races a bit. Fuck, when someone shoots at you, you do NOT STAND DOWN. She takes the rosary and puts it on. Fyre: She gets all the bits together into any convenient container, like maybe an empty drawer. And goes to get the others. Thus, tada? Kel: Indeed. The same old money laundering documents are still there, but she's probably figured that out by now. Category:O Frabjous Day